The Elementals
by ohmadam
Summary: Series of OneShots based on the elements of Fire, Earth, Water & Air.
1. Water

**Water**  
_Your unshed tears would fill the oceans  
As mine have drained the seas_

The Hogwarts Express shone rich ebony in the early morning night. A band of unusually subdued pupils swarmed next to it, as drunken bees around a flower. The new livery of the train was a clear tribute to the dead headmaster, and the students, most dressed in dark school robes, looked forlorn and lost.  
Luna Lovegood surveyed them quietly from her perch on top of a few trunks, her spindly legs not long enough to place her feet on the sticky carriage floor. Most noticeable about her was the absence of her eccentricity. No Quibbler, no butterbeer corks, not even a smile.  
Neville Longbottom stumbled onto the train with a scarlet face, clutching Trevor tightly in one hand. He caught a glimpse of Luna and shot towards her, Trevor escaping from his grasp and settling between the two trunks.  
'Can I sit here?' he enquired carefully, indicating the trunk next to hers. She shrugged and leant her forehead against the window, gazing emptily at the giant silhouette of the castle. Neville sat awkwardly. She obviously did not wish to talk to him. He hardly remembered the previous few days' events but much of his recovery was flavoured by Luna. Her face haunted his hazy consciousness as she was constantly by his side in the hospital wing and at the funeral.  
He found himself watching her hand, on her lap. It seemed so delicate, pure white tinged with faint red scars, from botched potions experiments, no doubt. It suddenly went limp and her breathing became slower. Neville quickly let out the breath he was unaware he was holding. He chanced a look at her face, which had softened in slumber. Her wispy hair was pulled back, her innocent, sad expression evident. The faint light gave her an unearthly glow. Neville twitched. He had never so strongly about anyone, except Trevor, but he knew that this was quite different.  
He glared at his scarlet hands, wringing them and trying hard to think of other things, but the girl beside him held his thoughts with an iron grasp.   
After a rough ride through the hills, she sprang to life, moving jerkily and gazing at him with fearful eyes.  
'How long was I out?' she asked uncertainly.  
He shrugged, time had slowed the second he sat down.  
The train rumbled through an overgrown area as she cast her shining eyes over him curiously. He cleared his throat and began, 'I meant to, erm, thank you, for um you know…'  
He gulped and her brow creased delicately.  
'…well for being there, in the hospital wing. It meant a lot… I was happy you were there and er…' he trailed off sadly, looking away. She placed one of her hands over his.  
'That's what friends are for'  
He nodded quickly,  
'Yeah, well thanks.'  
'Are you alright now?' she enquired nonchalantly.  
'Oh, yes. Are you?' he attempted a small smile.  
She shrugged, her eyes hardening. 'I've been better'  
He opened his mouth in a last desperate attempt,  
'There's nothing anyone can say is there?' she cut across him softly.  
He shook his beetroot head,  
'Then don't.'  
She leant her head on his shoulder and let her eyes haze over. Trying to ignore how red he was, he blew upwards into his fringe and settled back against the carriage wall.  
A few hours later, the train ground to a sudden halt, throwing the slumbering pair forward. Neville woke with a start to find Luna's arms loosely around his waist and she lifted her head.  
'Home already?'  
She gave him a sleepy half smile and nodded. Catching a glimpse of her father on the platform wiped away her smile.  
'Are you going to Bill's wedding?' she asked quickly.  
'Yeah I think so'  
She struggled to her feet, 'I'll see you there then,'  
He nodded mutely as she walked away. He could still feel her clinging to him, the brush of her hair against his skin and her arms, light as air. He watched her retreating back and his chest hurt.  
'Come now, Neville, let's go and see your parents. They'll be glad to know that you're safe- they _do_ understand these things, you know…'  
His grandmother's voice floated through his head as he considered Bill's wedding.  
He didn't see Luna's teary eyes follow him out of the station.


	2. Earth

**Earth.**  
_'To me, you are the world and I would move mountains just to be with you.'_

The immobile Whomping Willow cast a sinister shadow over the grounds of Hogwarts Castle. The building had been magically sealed off after the death of the beloved headmaster but the grounds and gardens of the school were still accessible. The blazing sun was setting 'neath the dark hills. Earth is stronger than fire, it swallows the sun each evening and realises its captured majesty in the morning. Earth is not greedy, nor attention seeking. It does not flaunt its subtle beauty, it is merely there. It is stronger than life. It is more. It gives life, it does not destroy it.  
Remus sat beneath the tree, having silenced it by hitting the knot with a well aimed stone. For so long this had been a place of pain for him but now it offered him comfort. Taking the teaching job at Hogwarts had seemed like a good idea, he loved teaching his favourite subject. And discovering Sirius again was a dream. His death was a knife through the heart and Dumbledore's… The ultimate betrayal. He despised Snape, Wormtail and all the people he went to school with… for he knew he would be next. It was just a matter of time. The thought numbed his pain. He would be reunited with Lily, Sirius and James. The people he had loved and lost.  
Guilt crept over him and he felt suddenly ashamed. He should be grateful to be alive and protecting what was left of these people, their children. Instead he wanted to take the cowardly way out. He downed half a tankard of familiar foul liquid and smacked his lips bitterly.  
A rustle from nearby bushes alerted him as a hooded figure came tentatively towards him,  
'Remus?'  
'You never said it was Dumbledore next.' He said serenely. The glowing eyes beneath the hood rose to meet his. 'You should have told me, the unbreakable bond… everything!'  
The figure shook its head. 'I couldn't! you would have told the Order!'  
He shrugged, 'Naturally. But when one is faced between what is right and what is easy…' his eyes misted over, 'You of all people should know that! You promised to help us… _help me,_ not them.'  
'I lied'  
'I know'  
Remus pulled out a vial, encased in which was a single drop of crystal clear liquid.  
'You kept it?'  
He raised an eyebrow, 'You didn't?  
The figure stepped forward, fumbling in its robes to produce an identical vial with a scarlet droplet.  
He smiled. 'Sit' After a moments silence, Remus smirked, 'you're lucky you didn't give me_ your_ blood, I know some who are after it now.'  
_'You_ are lucky you were given anything at all.'  
He glanced up, 'In your hands you hold my blood, I trusted you.'  
He thought for a moment,  
'On the other hand, a tear proves that you are capable of feeling, a quality which many doubt you possess. I certainly thought you had lost all emotions this time last year.'  
'He was nothing to me.'  
'But he was something to me!' Remus slammed his free hand on the ground, pulling energy and strength from its solid mass. He was getting too old for this.  
The hills finally captured the last dregs of the sun as they sat in the twilight.  
'Why have you brought me here, Remus?'  
'To offer something I have offered many times before. And yes, I can forgive you… as always.'   
'Who says I desire your forgiveness?'  
Remus narrowed his eyes,  
'Then… your letter?'  
An uncomfortable silence followed,  
'Well, I still… love you, Remus. But I hear you're with that pink-haired creature now,'  
The sky darkened.  
'You hear wrong' he said bluntly, 'And you owe me- you've had a hand in killing everyone I've ever loved. Will you come this time?'  
'Fitting that you chose here to bring me…'  
He swallowed, 'Answer me' he demanded hoarsely  
'… so many memories, so much love in this place.'  
'There is no time for nostalgia, I need an answer,' he glowered, 'And quickly, if you will. I have a wedding to attend in the morning.'  
'Not this time, Remus. The Dark Lord…'  
'I can protect you, the Order will offer you that, however grudgingly they feel about it.'  
'No.'  
'Then we can leave, just like we always planned.' He would not lower himself to begging, but this truly was his last chance.  
'Plans? _Dreams,_ Remus. You are a desperate man now; you hate your life and need an escape. Every time you say this I am tempted more and more but it is too dangerous.'  
'It's been two years since my last offer, and after all that's happened you are lucky I even speak to you, let alone give up my life!'  
'I love you'  
'And yet you will not help me?'  
'I can't.'  
He tucked the vial away into his robes and stood up.  
'A tear for all these years? You said yourself that Slytherins do not bleed… Are you quite sure of that?'  
He looked pointedly at the sky and the full moon emerging from the thick clouds.  
'I suggest…you run for your life, Bellatrix, as fast as you can.' he said idly.  
Fear ignited in her eyes as she sprang to her feet and shot through the forest, throwing him a terrified glance over her shoulder. She disappeared into the darkness and he sighed.  
Dusting the dirt from his robes, he opened the flask again and drank the rest of the Wolfsbane potion.   
Shuddering, he closed his eyes. He may not have got his freedom, but at least he got a laugh.


	3. Air

**Air **

_You think your days are ordinary  
But she can hardly breathe without you._

Hermione arrived in good time for the wedding, wearing a coral blue dress. She had tried her best to tame her unruly hair into curls, and it had worked- for the most part. She made her way into the garden, where the ceremony would be taking place. The rows of rickety, mismatched chairs were obvious handiwork of Fred and George, but Hermione felt that the flowery arches and platform had been conjured by the more careful work of Mrs Weasley and Tonks. A light wind rustled the branches of nearby trees and loosened a few flower petals, scattering them over the grassy aisle.  
Turning to go into the kitchen she walked straight into Ron, who had quietly approached as shed gazed at the setting.  
'Ron!' she shrieked and a large smile broke across his face  
'Hermione… you're a bit early' he laughed.  
She blushed and looked up at him earnestly,  
'I hate being late'  
'Don't I know it' he muttered and she gave him a friendly clip on the shoulder.  
A few stray petals whipped through the space between them, she followed them with her eyes into the luscious field of mint green grass next to the house. He noticed her glancing towards the meadow and smiled  
'Want to take a walk while you're waiting?'  
Her eyes lit up briefly but quickly dimmed as she glanced down at her shoes and grimaced.  
'I'm not exactly dressed for...'  
'Take them off' he said simply. She grinned and loosened the ribbons at her ankles.  
'Ron… are you wearing a _suit_?' she stared at him in disbelief. He turned magenta and mumbled something about muggle dress robes before marching down the garden. She laughed lightly and followed.  
'Where's Harry?'  
'Probably sulking around Ginny' Ron said with deliberate carelessness, 'He's been doing it since he got here, staring at her and trying to make _deep conversation_' He chuckled. 'He seems to have forgotten that it was him who broke up with her, when he was being all noble and stuff.'  
Hermione sighed, 'He thinks that if he allows himself to love her, Voldemort will kill her. Oh, be a man, Ron' she cuffed him on the arm when he flinched at the mention of the name.  
'Well I say if… You-Know-Who wanted to kill Ginny he would have done it already. He had the opportunity once before. He'll kill us all whether we love Harry or not, we're "blood traitors"' He spat out the words with malice and quickly looked towards his feet.  
'You're in the company of a mudblood, Ron. I say we're well matched.'  
His pupils dilated and she looked down, furious at herself.  
She stopped suddenly, they were at the entrance of the woods that lined the back fields of the Weasley's land.  
Ron turned, 'Are you coming in?'  
The wind echoed teasingly through the trees, calling her to dance among the strong green leaves.  
She nodded and he reached out his hand, pulling her through a clump of bushes quickly, her hair and dress escaping snagging on the long finger-like tendrils of the prickly monster.  
On the other side of the hedge there was a small clearing carpeted with bluebells and thick luxurious grass.  
Ron sat against a thick oak tree, Hermione followed suit, arranging herself carefully on the clean ground.  
'Harry told me about you and Krum.'  
'Harry told me about _you_ and Krum' she laughed.  
'Eh, what?'  
'You were jealous,' she said slyly. Seeing his shocked expression she laughed louder, 'You should have told me.'  
He looked away awkwardly, 'What would you have done?'  
She shrugged and wiggled her toes amongst the flowers and waited.  
Realisation dawned. 'And _you_ were jealous of Lavender!' He said triumphantly, she smiled nervously and he looked at her woefully.  
'I made that perfectly clear, Won-Won' she teased. His finger grazed a small scar on his cheek and stared. 'I never know what to expect from you, Hermione'  
She shrugged, 'I thought you could tell,'  
'Well you can't'  
She granted him a small half-smile, 'Maybe Harry and Ginny have the right idea, it's too dangerous for this.'  
Ron felt suddenly light-headed, unable to breathe. This was not happening.  
'It's not too dangerous,' he said uneasily. '… if you're careful.'  
She was suddenly a lot closer, or was it he who had moved? She bit her lip habitually,  
'Ron, w-'  
He caught her doubts with his kiss and a sharp jolt of excitement rocked her, he left her weak. He moved back with unsure eyes and she gazed at him, drained. She returned his kiss with all the strength she could muster. It lasted years, when they finally broke apart she could see her happiness reflected in his face.  
He was bright pink and very ruffled, her cheeks were burning and she was quite sure her curls had gone out of control some time ago.  
The scent of honeysuckle and fresh soil caressed her as she moved back against the tree, he came close once again. A gust of wind danced past them and he paused, searching her sparkling eyes. She smiled, breathless, and gave up in helpless, sweet surrender.


	4. Fire

**Fire**  
_The fire that they said would burn just lights up the way..._

'Would you like me to 'elp you?' Gabrielle offered as Ginny held the bodice of the backless dress loosely over the upper half of her body. The long mirror threw reflections of the two gold dresses all over the room.  
'Oh, yes please' Ginny gave a tight smile as the other girl jammed the sides of her dress towards each other and clipped them securely.  
' 'Ow ees zat?'  
'Perfect,' Ginny grimaced, 'Thank you'  
'I weel be back een a minute!' she announced and rustled out of the room.  
Ginny exhaled and the ribbed corset strained unflatteringly as she sank down in front of the mirror, pulling grips from her magically enhanced curls and letting them tumble over her bare shoulders.  
The door behind her opened and a dishevelled Harry stood in the doorway.  
'Wow, you look… amazing,' he stammered out.  
She glanced at him in the mirror.  
'Thank you'  
Her words hung in a steely silence.   
'Ginny, I…'  
'Harry, just leave.'  
He flinched.  
'Please.'  
He moved away slowly, his gaze lingering over her. She rolled her eyes. He had been mooning over her for days, she didn't have the heart to remind him that she hadn't finished their relationship. He had. She finished hurting weeks ago, she was numb. And she had had much disappointment before, why should he be any different? Still, he kept brushing past her, giving her secretive looks. Anger boiled inside her every time she saw him. She wondered how she ever fell for him. Well, she knew, but pretending not to care was easy. She had done it for so long.  
But her first love had been so different.  
He had truly made her feel beautiful. He called her his light, his angel. Her flaming hair was warmth in the chamber; his tinged hands ran through it wildly and up her porcelain legs with ease. He dragged the ribbons from her hair and bracelets from her wrists. He kissed her freckled nose and she had never felt so alive.  
Her fiery spirit fed him, his strength was hers. She felt safe in his arms, their souls entwined. He possessed her; she could feel him in every inch of herself.  
The burn of her touch drew steam from his skin, his kisses burned her lips scarlet.  
He had not wanted her for the way she looked, a skinny gawky teenager. He had somehow known that she was older than her years, he knew her ancient soul.  
He was inside her heart, her mind. They were one.  
Every boy since then had been a disappointment. The magic died with Tom. Harry had made sure of that. But she often felt Tom with her. He watched her sleep. His ghostly presence lay with her at night, danced through her uneasy dreams and woke her with an icy kiss each morning.  
Even now, five years later, she could not let go.  
Being with Dean made her feel uneasy, but Harry… Harry had made her feel warm again. Their passion did not burn, but he made her feel alive. She was glad it was over, at night she could slide back into Tom's icy embrace and hear him whisper in her ear, a feeling which deserted her during the time she was with Harry.  
A tear dribbled down her chin and onto her lap, staining the gold into a little spot of brown. She sprang to her feet and rubbed at it frantically. Glancing in the mirror, she saw a faint pair of ghostly arms. She closed her eyes, enjoying the embrace. He pushed his head through her curls and placed a light kiss on her shoulder.  
'You're beautiful.'  
She smiled and turned to face him, seeing her soul flickering in his eyes.  
He smiled and placed a hand on the small of her back, keeping the other on her waist. She stood unsteadily on her tip-toes and leaned in for a kiss. He ran a hand across her tearstained face. And then he was gone.  
Gabrielle stormed back into the room in a flurry of gold satin.  
'Fluer ees… insufferable!' she announced. 'Forty meenutes unteel ze wedding, and she wants her hair done again!' She threw herself on the nearby bed and screamed into a pillow.  
'Do you want me to unclip your hair?' Ginny asked tentatively.  
Gabrielle looked miserably at her, 'Yes, pleez'  
She sat up and Ginny let her blonde curls loose to tumble down her back. As she turned to place the clips on her dresser, Gabrielle shrieked.  
'What ees zat? On jour back!'  
Ginny turned sharply and looked at herself, over her shoulder, in the mirror.  
In the hollow of her back, just above the upwards scoop of her dress, was a handprint scorched into her pale skin. She ran her hand over it gently and smiled.  
'It's a carpet burn.' She said, ignoring Gabrielle's stare.  
A green haze engulfed her and his ghostly lips brushed her neck as it slowly left the room.


End file.
